The Paths We Take
by SimplyTurquoise
Summary: (NK Implied) Sometimes I wonder if we really are given the choice to choose...


The Paths We Take (a one-shot)  
  
Written By Yours Truly!~  
  
Disclaimer: I have never owned Inuyasha, and I doubt the author is about to hand over Inuyasha's ownership anytime soon.  
  
**  
  
She had told me--- more than once. Reminded me. Had gone so far as to tell me every morning, day and night.  
  
Her words would whisper to me as my head nestled against the soft-feathered pillow, body lax as I slowly drifted from wakefulness to the land of dreams. It was as if she taunted me--- persuaded me to leave the path and venture into the dark green of the forest.  
  
But I had known it wasn't true. That she only warned. She was afraid, like most people who lived near the border. They knew the stories, the tales and legends re-told over the years. Had even known a friend of a friend who had witnessed the very stories we gossiped.  
  
They would tell of the dark lord whom ruled the bordering forest. And if some lost wanderer happened upon the lord--- they would find themselves at a crossroad. And an offer he would make--- to stay but a night in his forest and be afforded all the luxuries if one were a king. So very tempting, but if one were to say no---  
  
Well, who is to say what would happen then?  
  
If one were intelligent enough--- they too would have been afraid.  
  
And I was afraid, I just happened to lack the intelligence that was supposed to come with.  
  
But as forbidding as the forest may seem, I was too curious not to edge around it. Poke here and there as I played around the line that separated here from there. How odd it seemed, such a darkness that admitted little or no light. With the trees so tall, and the branches so wide and giving--- it was easy to see why the sunlight decided not to dwell within.  
  
The wind would blow; a breeze that would tangle my skirts and pull at me. I believed them magical winds, why else push me all the closer to the forest-- - so close to the edge, my hand would reach out only a couple feet from trunk of the first tree. Just a few more steps and I'd be in.  
  
Dare I cross?  
  
Except--- except every now and then, the flash of shadowed light played in the corner of my vision.  
  
A stray ray of sunlight I supposed, but as soon as I would turn the light would have already faded and gone. It frustrated me to no end each day I came. So I would return, once again to my mother and her warnings--- to the soft pillow in my room, and the worn sheets that wrapped warmth about me.  
  
Safe.  
  
It would be years later when I finally broke and abided my curiosity. Though my rationalization did blame the weather. After all--- had my mother not told me to travel to my grandfathers (in the rain I might add) then I might have never entered the forest. Who's to say that I would have taken that first step towards the path that lead to the heart of the forest?  
  
After all--- it was raining, and everyone knew that it took hours just to get to the other-side of the forest by walking around it. And I wasn't about to subject myself to hours in the rain, would you?  
  
So--- I turned to the trail that would lead me through the forest.  
  
As I neared the overgrown path my heart begun to quicken, the force of the beating thrashing against my ribcage. I imagined it like a bird trapped in a cage, beatings wings that pushed towards its sought escape. But my breath remained calm, my face smooth as I took the last remaining steps.  
  
Inhaling the fresh pine scent, I sealed my lips and held my breath as I took that first step into the consuming darkness. I shivered as the cool air hit me--- tracing my skin with cold fingers, drawing me to exhale in shuddering gasps.  
  
A nervous laugh escaped.  
  
At first my eyes roamed about the forest, taking in everything that I could see.  
  
Quickly reaching into my pocket and pulling out a cloth to tie my hair back, making it nearly impossible for the overgrowth to pull at my hair. Although I was sure my legs would be more than covered in their fair share of scratches.  
  
Stray glimmers of light bounced off of stretched branches. Alighting the dark forest like stars in the night sky. It was tranquil and had a calming effect over my body. My shoulders were less tense, almost relaxed.  
  
Though I was still wary of my surroundings, I was sure that no harm would come to me.  
  
It was a strange assurance with nothing else to convince myself other than the surrounding forests aura. The darkness almost consumed me, the sounds of animals so unusual so frightening- yet it wasn't meant to scare me. I wasn't sure if it was rationalization or my own conviction, but the feeling coming from the forest was almost pure curiosity.  
  
The violent scratches at my legs had ceased long ago---the branches barely brushing against me. A cool breeze surrounded my body--- pushing me slowly sideways and off the path.  
  
But I needn't be worried; the breeze seemed to whisper.  
  
And as I moved deeper and deeper into the darkening forest, the breeze began to pull away until it no longer surrounded my body. Instead it gathered, looking like wisps of dark smoke.  
  
Much darker than the forest--- a shiver racked my body but a moment as I watched the gatherings wisps begin to form in front of me. It was almost too much to take in, but as I continued to watch my eyes widened fraction by fraction until they could stretch no more.  
  
If I wasn't crazy--- which I wasn't normally--- then the wisps of smoke were turning into the form of a man.  
  
Fear had overridden my senses at this point, and as the features of the man became more distinct, my feet begun to slowly peddle backwards--- that was, until the man whispered my name on flesh formed lips.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
No longer a smoky screen lay before her, but a man--- but my vision seemed to waver like ripples of water as I gazed on, the only distinguishable features the flash of red eyes and waves upon waves of dark locks. Yet I knew without a seeing that this man was beautiful--- and most importantly, that he was in fact the lord of this here forest.  
  
And a warmth seemed to fill my being at that very thought.  
  
Nothing more than a betrayal of my body, I thought.  
  
I watched him reach out--- a hand beckoning me forward. It was then my mother's words came back to me, all the warnings she ever told me--- all the stories of the villagers and of all the children that had been lost. I had to make a decision, a choice. Should I reach out and follow this beautiful creature? Or should I venture back to the path and hope that I make my way through?  
  
My curiosity was urging me on, but--- I couldn't.  
  
I just couldn't.  
  
So I shook my head no, trembling at the thought that I might have angered this beautiful lord before me. Yet--- instead he smiled, whether it was cruel or kind--- then hardly noticing my own folly, I had gone ahead and taken his hand in mine. Cool skin against warm, ivory touching tanned. Such a difference between us---  
  
And before I knew what was happening I was whisked away, speeding through the forest as if I could fly--- a wild yell escaped me. The wind whipped around me, tearing away the band around my hair, I watched my hair fly about me. A banner that waved fiercely in the wind, his own locks began to tangle with mine.  
  
And then, all of a sudden--- it was over.  
  
It was an experience that left me breathless and wanting more, but as I turned to look at my surroundings expecting to see this dark lord's home--- I was surprised, no longer did I stand inside the heart of the forest, but at the very edge. Blinking at me, only a few yards or so away, were the lights from the village where my grandfather lived. Walking quickly, I tore down the path that would lead me to his house.  
  
Only stopping when the sound of a soft chuckle drifted to my ears.  
  
Turning I saw the dark lord fading away from view, his eyes staring at me with what could only be amusement. I caught myself before I could reach out to him--- his visage already slipping from my gaze, but before he could disappear completely I heard his parting message.  
  
"No one has ever escaped me--- you will come back."  
  
I shook my head, trying to deny his claim--- my body inching its way back.  
  
Tearing away with as much force as I could muster, I began to run as fast as I could away from the forest--- the rain almost slipping me from the path that would surely lead me to my grandfather.  
  
And as I made those last few strides to the village, I knew--- I knew without a doubt that he was right.  
  
I would go back.  
  
**  
  
Authors Note: It turned out a lot differently then I had planned, but it is what it is. And just for those--- who sadly didn't figure it out--- that dark lord was Naraku. Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint any of you--- and that you enjoyed this.  
  
Review, pretty please?!!? 


End file.
